military love
by chtite-Belette
Summary: C'est quand on est sur le piont de perdre quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tien à lui


ptit mot de l'auteuse: me revoila j'éspére que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire, c'est mon premier Royai et aussi mon premier one-shot

bonne lecture et surtout laisser des reviews

Disclamer : Ces personnages sont la propriété d'Arakawa-san

Résumer: C'est quand on est sur le point de perdre quelqu'un n se rend compte à qul point on tient à lui (dans se ca sé plutot elle)

Ce jour là au QG de l'est le colonel Mustang avait reçu pour mission d'aller arrêter un groupe de terroriste qui sévissait dans la région depuis quelque temps.

Il partit donc avec toute son équipe, alors qu'ils arrivaient prés d'un entrepôt un groupe d'homme sortit d'on ne sait où leurs fit face :

-Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery occuper vous d'eux. Ordonna le colonel, Hawkeye suivez moi allons voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'imposante bâtisse, et commençait à examiner les différentes caisses qui s'y trouvaient :

-Alors voilà donc le fameux colonel Mustang et sa garde du corps attitré…

Hawkeye eut à peine le temps de dégainer sont arme que l'homme se retrouva derrière elle. Il se déplaçait à une vitesse fulgurante. Mustang enfila un gant :

-Si j'étais toi je ne ferai pas sa, dit l'homme en pointant une arme sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour moi colonel faite ce que vous devez faire je m'en sortirai

Mustang réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, il aurait pu en temps normal facilement abattre ce terroriste mais la tout était différent il retenait Hawkeye en otage et s'il faisait la moindre erreur elle aussi subirait son attaque que devait-il faire ?

-Alors on hésite colonel de pacotille, tu réfléchis trop.

Toujours avec la même rapidité l'homme asséna un coup un coup de crosse sur le crane de Riza que tomba au sol, puis il visa mustang et lui tira dessus avant de s'enfuir. Mustang était touché, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps la blessure était importante mais il la compressa et alla s'assurer que son premier lieutenant était encore en vie. A peine arriver a ses côté il s'écroula à son tour, tout deux baignaient dans une marre de sang.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne reconnu rien, tout était blanc autour de lui et son corps lui faisait mal :

-Eh ben si c'est sa le paradis je m'demande bien à quoi peu bien ressembler l'enfer…

-Voyons Mr Mustang qu'est-ce que vous raconter, il tourna la tâte et aperçu une infirmière, elle changeait sa perfusion.

-Ah, ça c'est déjà un peu mieux

-Vous n'êtes pas encor mort, mais vous n'êtes pas passé loin…Quand vos camarades vous ont amené ici, vous étier dans un piteux état, heureusement qu'ils ont e la présence d'esprit de vous conduire ici directement.

-Comment vont-ils, demanda le colonel à qui la mémoire revint soudainement.

-Eh, bien vos homme vont bien, leur blessure ne sont que superficielle, par contre Melle Hawkeye a reçu un sérieux choc à la tête, les médecins ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais depuis son opération elle est plongée dans un profond coma.

Ces paroles lui firent comme un choc et il essaya de ce levé mais ressentit une vive douleur au ventre

-Non, vous ne devez pas bouger, votre plaie ne c'est pas entièrement refermé et vous ne pourrez pas bouger de ce lit jusqu'à ce quelle le soit complètement.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte c'était Havoc :

-Bonjour Colonel, sa va mieux on dira ?

-hum

-Vous pouvez nous laisser seul, demanda t-il en se tournant vers l'infirmière, mais ne partez pas trop loin je voudrais vous parlez après, dit-il avec un vague sourire

-Bien sur mais ne rester pas trop longtemps, Mr Mustang a besoin de repos, sur ces mots elle sortit

-Bien maintenant Colonel vous aller pouvoir me raconter ce qui c'est passer dans ce hangar, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comment ont à flipper les gars et moi quand on vous à trouver le lieutenant est vous.

-…Pour la première fois de ma vie depuis Ishbal j'ai hésité avant de lancer une attaque sur quelqu'un

-Comment sa ?

-Dans cet entrepôt nous avons découvert des caisses pleine d'explosif, mais avant que nous ayons pu sortir les preuves, un homme à surgit de nulle part et a pris le Lieutenant en otage…alors j'ai hésité à faire feu de peur de la blesser et ce type en à profiter pour lui donner un coup et me tirer dessus …

-Ah, je vois, écouter Colonel ne vous rendez pas responsable, vous avez agit de la manière la plus sûre a vos yeux…même si sa à foiré…

-…Sa aurait du être moi…

-Ne dites pas sa je suis sûr quelle vas ce réveiller…

L'infirmière interrompu leur conversation :

-Désolé mais les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui.

Mustang ne pouvait pas dormir il repassait sans cesse la scène dans sa tête, qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêché d'agir…10 ans auparavant il n'aurait pas hésité une seul seconde.

A la fin de la semaine le médecin lui avait autorisé les déplacements mais uniquement en fauteuil roulant pour éviter que sa blessure récemment refermer ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

Il attendit la nuit de toute façon il ne pouvait pas dormir et c'est le seul moment où il était sur de ne pas être déranger. Il se glissa dans son fauteuil puis se dirigea jusqu'au bureau d'accueil, il chercha le numéro de chambre de Riza puis se rendit discrètement dans la chambre de cette dernière. Il s'approcha le plus prés possible dit lit :

-…Hawkeye…euh…je…je ne sais même pas si vous m'entendez mais bon…Je suis désoler, vraiment désolé, si nous en somme là c'est uniquement ma faute et je comprendrai que vous m'en vouliez mais vous devez vous réveiller…s'il vous plaît…

Pas un mot de plus ne sortit de sa bouche, il resta la encore un long moment attendant désespérément un signe d'activité chez la jeune femme mais rien alors il retourna dans sa chambre avant qu'une infirmière viennent vérifier qu'il dormait correctement.

Depuis toutes les nuits il rendait visite à son premier lieutenant dans l'espoir de la voir ce réveillé.

La veille de sa sortie il lui rendit une dernière visite nocturne :

-Hawkeye, je vous en prie réveiller vous, dit-il en lui prenant la main, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander et peut-être même indépendant de votre volonté mais, je ne me le pardonnerai pas si vous restiez toute votre vie dans cet état.

Puis il resta silencieux comme à son habitude, cette nuit là il espérait tellement qu'il ne quitta pas la chambre, et il finit par s'endormir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir, elle avait mal au crâne, alors qu'elle voulait toucher son crâne pour voir l'étendue des dégâts mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle tourna la tête et vis une masse sombre qui dormait à côté d'elle, en approchant sa main du visage de cet homme, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son supérieur.

Elle retenu son geste puis fini quand même par passer sa main dans les cheveux de ce dernier…Il ne se réveilla pas, ce qui la soulagea. Quand Mustang se réveilla le soleil se levait, il ne se rendit pas compte que Hawkeye était sortie de son coma puisqu'elle était repartie au pays des rêves. Il quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

De retour dans sa chambre, il attendu l'arrivée du médecin qui lui autorisa sa sortie :

-Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous après avoir signé ce formulaire de sortie toutefois vous n'êtes pas encor apte à reprendre le travail donc vous serez obligé de rester chez vous pendant une semaine ensuite votre généraliste vous fera passer une visite afin de savoir si vous pouvez reprendre votre emploi.

-Bien…merci docteur.

Cette semaine de claustration passa très très lentement pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait même pas que Riza avait repris connaissance et sa le rendait malheureux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi il savait mais que si elle ne se réveillait pas il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Il se résolut à lui rendre visite dés qu'il pourrait de nouveau sortir.

Le jour de sa visite médicale arriva et apparemment tout était en place, il pouvait donc reprendre son travail mais à quoi sa servait si personne n'était là pour lui rabâcher de finir ses dossiers en retard.

Le lendemain arriva et il reprit donc son poste, son bureau croulait sous une pile de dossiers et toute les 10minutes quelqu'un venait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

A la fin de la journée il fit un saut à l'hôpital :

-Bonjour, la chambre de Riza Hawkeye s'il vous plaît ? demanda t-il a l'accueil

-Chambre 326, au fond du couloir cinquième porte à droite.

-Merci

TOC TOC TOC

-Entrez, répondit une petite voix

-Bonjour, dit il en ouvrant, vous êtes réveillé tans mieux

-Oui

-Je suis soulagé, j'avais peur que…enfin sa aurai été bête que vous ne vous réveilliez jamais

-Oui, répondit elle de nouveau avec les yeux dans le vague.

Il prit une chaise et s'assis à côté du lit :

-Hawkeye je…vraiment je suis désolé…tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas hésité nous n'en serions peut être pas là…

-Ne vous excuser pas, vous êtes mon supérieur et vous avez agis comme il vous semblait juste, je n'aurais tout simplement pas du me laisser avoir aussi facilement…

-C'est à vous de ne pas vous excuser, vous me protéger à longueur de journée et au moment où les rôles son inverser je perds mon sang froid…je suis vraiment un imbécile

-Colonel…

-Bien je dois partir demain une longue journée m'attend vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'il est fastidieux de remplir des dossiers quand personne ne vient vérifier que je travail correctement, déclara t-il en souriant

En sortant il ajouta :

-C'est pour sa que je viendrai vous rendre visite tout les jours jusqu'à votre sortie, sinon vous risqueriez d'oublier à quoi peuvent bien ressembler les militaires !!!

Ainsi tout les jours il venait lui rendre visite, et c'est comme sa que Mustang découvrit une femme franche, assez énergique mais surtout une femme douce, gentille, avec un sens de l'humour assez particulier, bref il apprenait à connaître la Riza Hawkeye civils, celle qu'il n'avait que brièvement entrevue lors de son entraînement pour devenir Flame Alchemist.

Un jour, alors que Roy était la, une infirmière apportât le repas :

-Aujourd'hui vous devez manger Melle Hawkeye…C'est important et sa contribue a votre rétablissement.

-Comment sa ? S'interrogeât mustang, sa veut dire qu'elle ne mange rien ?

-Non effectivement ou alors très peu

-ELLE est là je vous signale, colonel, j'ai horreur qu'on parle de moi comme si j'n'étais pas là.

-Hawkeye, vous devez manger…

-J'n'ai pas très faim.

-Manger au moins cette pomme

-Non

-Même si c'est moi qui vous l'épluche…aller faite un p'tit effort…pour moi…

Il se saisit du couteau et éplucha lentement la pomme qu'il coupa en quartier mais en voulant reposer l'assiette sur la tablette il fit un faut mouvement et celle-ci lui échappa des mains.

Il se précipita pour ramasser les morceaux de pomme qui était tombée sur les couvertures. Riza avait tenté de faire la même chose. Mais au moment de ramasser les morceaux, leurs mains se touchèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent et quelque seconde plus tard leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus intense mais Hawkeye préféra rompre cet échange :

-Colonel…je…nous…on ne peut pas vous le savez…

-…même si vous en avez envie autant que moi ?

-…Oui, vous et moi c'est impossible…ce n'est et sa ne restera qu'un beau rêve…

-Dans ce cas j'aurais voulu ne jamais me réveiller

-Ne dite pas sa… c'est triste c'est vrai mais sa passera…de toute façon le règlement nous l'interdit alors mieux vaut essayer d'oublier

Il se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte et tout en l'ouvrant il ajouta :

-Riza, aucun règlement, ni même aucune loi ne m'empêchera de t'aimer,…tu entends personne.

-A demain, lui lança t elle avec un grand sourire étaler sur le visage, alors que le colonel sortait.

Elle n'en revenait pas, alors lui aussi il l'aimait, il avait été clair, jamais elle ne serait douté d'une telle chose lui qui passait pour un coureur de jupon. Elle avait fait une croix sur lui depuis quelque temps déjà mais ce baiser et cette déclaration avait ravivé en elle des sentiments enfouis très profondément à tel point qu'elle croyait les avoir oublié.

Le lendemain Mustang revint la voir, mais il ne savait pas trop comment réagir : Il l'aimait sa il en était sur mais elle que ressentait elle vraiment, elle lui avait bien dit éprouver quelque chose mais elle avait aussi déclaré vouloir l'oublier.

-Bonjour

-…

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle mais restait silencieux, finalement au bout de quelques minutes :

-Hawkeye…euh je…pour hier…je voulais vo…

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu oublier tout aurais été plus simple mais en vérité je suis incapable de lutter…

-Dans se cas vous ne m'en voudrez pas si…, il ne fini pas sa phrase et s'avança afin de réitérer l'expérience de la veille.

Cette fois ci personne n'interrompit ce long et langoureux baiser.

Cette fois c'était officiel ils sortaient ensemble, seulement personne ne devait le savoir sinon ils seraient révoqué de l'armée.

Quand elle sortit de l'hôpital elle eut droit de reprendre son travail à temps partiel pour ne pas trop se fatigué, alors les deux tourtereaux se retrouvait le soir en général chez elle, comme elle ne travaillait pas le matin ils pouvaient en profiter. Le colonel lui il arrivait en retard mais comme tout le monde en avait l'habitude personne ne posa de question.

Les choses se compliquèrent quand elle put enfin retravailler à temps complet, ils devaient se faire encore plus discret et éviter tout regard ou geste qui aurait pu être mal interpréter. Mais bon après tout Havoc était toujours en vadrouille en quête de la petite amie idéale, Falman plonger dans ses archives, Fuery s'extasiait devant Hayate et Breda lui ben, il essayait tout simplement de ne pas dormir en écrivant ces rapport.

Bref la vie repris son cours normal, rien n'avaient changé sauf pour nos deux amoureux qui eux nageaient en plein bonheur.

Comble de joie, ils avaient obtenu des vacances :

-Alors Colonel vous aller faire quoi de tout ce temps libre ?

-Oh…euh je sait pas encore, j'ai tellement de chose à faire

-Vos choses à faire ce s'rai pas une nouvelle conquête par hasard ?

-Pour être franc avec vous Havoc, en effet l s'agit bien de sa…

-Et comment elle s'appelle cette fois ?

-Oh sa je ne préfère pas le dire vous seriez capable d'essayer de me la piqué !!!Plaisanta t-il

Le soir il prépara ces bagages, il prit la voiture et alla chercher Hawkeye chez elle :

DRING

Sans attendre de réponse il entra :

-Tu es prête ?

Pas de réponse

-Riza ? Tu es la ?

-Oui, Oui j'arrive j'essaye juste de fermé cette satané valise

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger d'en prendre autant, de toute façon il me tarde d'enlever ceux que tu porte…dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

-OH, et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire…

-Je crois surtout que tu n'aura pas le choix…bref tu y es, je ne tien pas à ce qu'on nous voie et puis il me tarde d'être seul à seul avec toi pour un week-end end en amoureux.

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique !!, oh faite nous serons obliger d'emmener black Hayate avec nous personne ne pouvait me le garder.

-S'il le faut, alors il vient.

Ils firent route vers un petit chalet à la montagne, la au moins ils étaient sur d'être à l'abri des regards.

Ils s'installèrent rapidement, puis partirent visité les alentours, le panorama était époustouflant, Hayate était avec eux et il était fou de joie à pouvoir courir en toute liberté.

Plus tard ils regagnèrent le chalet, et forcement cette lui la comme toute les nuit depuis un certain temps déjà, ils firent l'amour…Ils n'avaient plus à ce soucier de qui arrivait le premier au QG, de qui resterai avec le reste de l'équipe le temps de midi, bref de toutes ces contrariétés qui les empêchaient de vivre leur amour au vu et au su de tous.

Ils profitèrent donc à fond de cette nuit-là comme des autres nuits car bientôt il faudrait reprendre le chemin de Est city et sa ils n'en avaient pas spécialement envie.

Le dernier matin au chalet ce fut Roy qui se réveillât le premier et pour faire sortir sa partenaire du sommeil il entreprit de l'embrasser à plusieurs endroit différents mais alors que celle-ci commença à émerger elle se retournât et dit :

-Hayate, arrête ce n'est pas drôle laisse moi dormir encore un peu…

-Ah, ben sa fait plaisir, tu me prends pour ton chien, je dois répondre quoi à sa moi ?

Réalisant enfin qui venait de la réveiller elle se redressât subitement :

-Oh, désolé, vraiment désolé, c'est juste que d'habitude c'est Hayate qui me réveille en me léchant comme sa alors…

-C'est bon, c'es bon j'ai compris, déclara t-il en faisant la moue

-Tu boude ?

-Oui…je ne veux pas rentrer…

-Mais il le faut rien ne dure éternellement, surtout pas les vacances.

-Mais j'en ai marre de devoir me cacher, je t'aime et si je pouvais je le crierai sur tout les toits.

-Roy tu ne…

-Un jour, j'y arriverai, je deviendrai généralissime d'Amestris et ce jour là tout le monde saura ce que je ressens pour toi, ce jour la toi et moi on se mariera

**puisqu'on me pose la question je précise : j'ai pas prévus de suite pour le momen mais si un jour sa me prend j'en fré peu étre une, avec leur enfant ou quoi, si vous avez des idées surtou hésiter pas paske j'ai un peu de mal a en avoir qu'en y s'agit d'FMA.**


End file.
